Revelations
by razatip
Summary: Envy reveals to Ed what he thinks of him in the form of a short, li'l letter.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A/N: **A cute li'l doujinshi gave me this idea, so I just had to write 'bout it.

**Warnings:**Shounen-ai/boy love, EdxEnvy, and spoilers about Envy's past.

**Revelations**

I feel like a fool. The shrimp is standing there, right in front of me, wondering what I want. His bright, golden eyes stare at me in curiosity. I look down at my feet as I crinkle a piece of paper behind my back. _This is so stupid! I can't believe I actually took advice from _Lust_! I should have known she was a helpless romantic… _

Reluctantly, I hand over the slightly crinkled piece of paper to him. He gazes up at me with an eyebrow raised as he takes the paper. He's probably wondering why I'm not all over him like I usually am or why I haven't even said a single word. The reason is, I'm embarrassed beyond words. What possessed me to actually do as Lust advised? Why, why, _why_?

Giving me one last puzzled glance, he begins to unfold the letter. He and I have been on good terms for quite some time now. He even seems to forgive me for killing one of his military friends, telling himself that I was only following orders and that I wouldn't have actually killed the man if I didn't have to. How that comforts him I'll never know.

Both his eyebrows are raised as he scans the single sentence on the paper. It wasn't I who wrote the short letter, no, no. I could _never_ write something so foolish. I even have trouble saying that sentence with a straight face. I've never even _dreamed _of actually telling someone it. Why else do you think I allowed Lust to write it down on paper? It's much too embarrassing to put to words.

My face is most likely beat-red. I'm not even sure if what that letter says is true. Never in my life, both human and homunculus, have I felt such a feeling before, so how can I be absolutely positive if it's actually what I think it is? When I told Lust about what I thought of the shrimp she burst into laughter. I was furious. I nearly killed the wench. Apologizing as she calmed herself, she told me that what I felt for the kid wasn't hatred as I thought it was. This surprised me. What else could it be, then? Hatred is the only thing I know. This new feeling is so… different. I _hate _it. It makes me feel weak and stupid.

As I pull myself away from my thoughts, I look over at Ed to see that he, too, is lost in contemplation. He taps a finger to his lips as he reads the letter one last time to make sure it actually says what it appears to say, and then he gazes up at me. I immediately look back down at my feet.

The crunching of paper brings my eyes back to him. I look back up, eyes wide. He's going to laugh, I know he is. I bring my hands up in front of my chest, one hand grasping the other's wrist as I try to concoct up a lie. Something that makes more sense than what is on the paper. A joke! Yes, of course! It's all a joke! Lust put me up to this! How come I didn't think of this before?

I begin to say something when he stands on his tippy-toes, eye level to me, and leans forward, capturing my lips in a kiss. My eyes grow even wider. Never before has he initiated a kiss. Never. I've kissed _him_ several times before and even stripped him on a few occasions, him being unwilling, of course, but as I've said before, _never_ has he done such a thing as kiss me. He has, though, hugged me when I was feeling down. Needless to say, it would usually make me feel better. I've done the same to him plenty of times, since he always has a reason to mope about something.

He nibbles on my bottom lip, demanding entrance to the inside of my mouth. Without thinking, I open up, and his tongue darts inside.

I pull back with a hand over my mouth. I'm a swirl of emotions and I _hate_ it. Embarrassment, surprise, longing, confusion-- I'm not used to any of them! And there he stands, clearly amused with a grin playing upon his cute lips and his golden eyes ablaze in mirth. He's _toying _with me! He finds my embarrassment to be _funny!_

"What's so funny?" I demand of him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replies, still with that slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But, I am a bit surprised that you feel that way. I've always guessed it, but you've always denied it by saying that you hate me." I say nothing. Up until now I've always thought that I have. After all, _he's_ the golden son. The one who could do no wrong. The one who had a father and a mother and even a younger brother who all loved him, while I had _nothing._ Nothing but a father who busied himself with his alchemic work, not caring that he had a son. Not caring at all that that son was mentally tortured by his hag of a wife. The hag who continually told the boy that he would amount to nothing; that both she and his father were ashamed of the sick little boy, the boy who foolishly ate mercury as he was trying to help his father clean up his lab. With that being said, why shouldn't I hate Edward? He's the _son _of the man who abandoned me after creating me. I have every right to hate him!

But Lust told me otherwise. She said that yes, I did have a reason to hate Hohenhiem, but not Edward.

"Remember you asked me how I'd react to you saying you loved me?" I nodded. He was the one who had asked me that question first. It surprised me since he said it so randomly one day. I asked the same of him and he said he didn't know how he'd react. It's something he'd know how to react to once it was asked. "Well, I'd have to say, I feel the same way, even after all the horrible things you've done. Since when you're around me, you're different. You're not the deranged killer you claim to be."

I'm shocked. I never expected him to say that. He's supposed to hate me, and he has a good reason to! But he has no reason at all to… to not hate me. And besides, he already has feelings for someone else…

I shake my head and back away. I can't believe I actually gave him that letter. I need to get away from him and clear my head. I can't think when I'm around him…

"Aw, is Envy embarrassed? The look on your face is priceless, y'know." I glare at him. Why is he still smiling? "Stop looking so confused. Must I spell it out for you? I love you too, Envy."

I blink several times as I try to comprehend what he just said. Impossible. Why does he? I would ask him, but I doubt he has an answer. Just like I don't have one either. I want to tell myself that he's lying, but maybe he's not… Maybe he actually means it. I can't help but allow myself to smile widely as I pull my chibi into a tight hug.

In case your curious as to what the sentence on the letter was, it said, 'I love you.'

-

**A/N: **So sweet, short, and corny-- It's sickening. But I wanted to write EnvyxEd fluff, so… there it is. Although, sweet stuff in this pairing is kind of odd, in my opinion. Oh well, hope ya liked it at least. Please review!


End file.
